Can't No Ocean, Can't No Sea
by Lynn8687
Summary: Two sisters are torn apart by one man’s rage.  Can they ever find their way back to one another again or will Narcissa need help in reuniting with her sister?  A 2 part story.


1Can't No Ocean, Can't No Sea

by

Lynn Smith

Summary: Two sisters are torn apart by one man's rage. Can they ever find their way back to one another again or will Narcissa need help in reuniting with her sister? A 2 part story.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. All characters of Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowlings. Any other names, characters, places, and incidents are products of my imagination or are used fictiously.A/N: This story is based on the movie, The Color Purple, directed by Steven Spielberg.

The manor was grand with extensive grounds. The high manicured yew hedge borders the driveway on both sides. The driveway is perfectly straight, running through wrought iron-gates and straight up to the front door. In the center of the plush green lawn stood a huge crystal fountain and Albino Peacocks flapped their wings, flying wildly, their harsh sounds mingled with the cries of the two women.

"Let her stay!" wailed the blond-haired witch, who held on tightly to her sister. The tall blond haired man, struggled with both sisters, trying to pull them apart.

"No," he growled as he grabbed the light, soft brown-haired witch and roughly pushed her face back, causing her to fall down on the ground.

"Please, Lucius!" Narcissa cried, "don't take her away from me. Let her stay." she fell to the ground, grasping her sister's legs, while Lucius pulled and tugged on the helpless woman. "Andromeda," Narcissa gasped as sobs wrecked her body. "Hold on, my dear sister, hold on."

Andromeda screamed as she felt Lucius lift her up. He was strong and she knew at any moment he would break her apart from her dear sister. Narcissa pleaded with all her heart for her sister to remain with them. Andromeda had run away from home because she could not take any more of her mother's verbal and physical abuse.

"No!" Lucius shouted, picking up Andromeda and taking her straight to the gate with Narcissa being dragged along, still holding her sister's legs. "I will not stand to be disrespected in my own home! I rule the Malfoy Manor and whatever I say goes," he spewed heatedly, his face a blood red and gray eyes blazing with fire as he continued to trail her along the ground toward the gate.

Once there, he took his wand and pointed it awkwardly at the gate, while struggling to hold the kicking and screaming witch, "Alohomora," he whispered. The gate swung open and he walked through it, dropping Andromeda down on the concrete roughly. Narcissa moved closer to her sister and embraced her as they both wept bitterly.

"Get off my land!" Lucius barked. "You are no longer welcomed here."

"No!" Narcissa cried, blue eyes wide with fright. "Give this another chance, please. I'll do anything..."

"I want her off my land," he said gruffly, chest heaving up and down heavily. Still watching the two women through narrow eyes, Lucius clenched his jaw tightly and suddenly he picked up some white stones that were by the curb and began throwing them at Andromeda, who screamed in pain.

"Stop it, Lucius, you are hurting her!" Narcissa screamed, pulling her sister to her feet.

"I warned you to get off my property. You are no longer wanted here," he spat and picked up some more rocks, throwing them at Andromeda again.

"OW!" she wailed as she grasped her chest, where the rock had hit her, backing away. Narcissa reached out to her, but was jerked away roughly by her vicious husband.

"Be gone with you!" Lucius waved his fist in the air. "Never return here again." he picked up more rocks again. Andromeda brown eyes widened in fear and she turns to run, but not before her sister called to her, "write!" Narcissa sobbed.

"What?" Andromeda replied shedding her own tears.

"Write," Narcissa repeated.

Andromeda nodded her head and smiled through her tears. "Narcissa," she said, clapping her hands together twice. "Can't no ocean, can't no sea," Andromeda started to sing. "Keep my sister away from me."

Narcissa voice joined in softly. "You and me, us never part. You and me, we have one heart," her voice broke.

Andromeda blew her dear sister a kiss as a rock flew toward her, but missed. Her eyes became hard as stone as she glared at Lucius. "Nothing but death can keep me from her!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Lucius, causing him to throw another stone. "Nothing but death can keep me from her!" with that being her last words, Andromeda turned and ran from the manor.

Lucius' long hair was mussed and he blew a stray hair out of his face. "That will teach her to disrespect me," he breathed heavily. His wife turned and glared at him with all the hatred that she felt as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"What has she ever done to you?" she said in a low deadly voice.

Lucius smirked maliciously. "As if you did not know Narcissa," he drawled.

She narrowed her eyes. "She did nothing to you."

Lucius rolled his eyes and sighed. "I will not tolerate her insolence. I accepted her into my home joyfully and as a loving brother-in-law, and this is how Andromeda repays me?"

Narcissa could not believe what she was hearing. She looked at him with disgust as if he had some incurable disease. "Repay you?" she repeated in disbelief. "You think I don't know. You think I didn't see?" she said shrilly.

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose, exhausted. All he wanted to do now that he was finally rid of the insolent witch, was to have a drink and retire to bed. He knew that the latter were unlikely to happen, due to the fact that he now had to deal with his wife.

"What is it that you are suppose to see and know, Narcissa?" Lucius asked calmly, gesturing for her to come inside of the gate, but she held her ground.

"You know what I'm talking about," she said through gritted teeth. "You desire my sister," she continued as her voice choked, full of emotion. "You always had strong feelings for her," she said.

Lucius had come to the Black's home one day, asking Narcissa's father for Andromeda's hand in marriage after he had met the lovely sixteen-year-old lady at her father's birthday celebration. Her father, Cygnus Black listened to Lucius Proposal of 'love, honor, and taking good care of Andromeda,' she would never lack money or material things because Lucius Malfoy was a very wealthy and powerful wizard. Narcissa was happy for her youngest sister and desired to see her content, and married with children, but Andromeda did not share those same feelings.

"_Oh Cissy," Andromeda said laughing and waving her sister off. "I have plenty of time before I marry. Besides, I want to graduate school and then venture off to see the world before I settle down into marriage," she paused and then giggled. "Besides, I haven't found the right wizard yet." she winked at her sister, who gave her a stern look._

"_Listen to me, Dromeda," Narcissa started, calling her by her nickname. "You cannot let an opportunity like this pass by. Lucius Malfoy is rich so you don't have to worry about anything."_

_Andromeda raised a brow. "It isn't about whether or not he is rich nor how much money the man has. We have the same thing, Cissy. We are rich too," she said quietly studying her sister._

"_I know, " Narcissa replied bitting her bottom lip in thought._

"_Why so worried?" Andromeda asked after a few minutes of silence. "And why are you trying so hard to marry me off?" the younger sister tilted her head to the side._

"_I just want to see you happy and prosperous," Narcissa replied._

"_Well, I would think I already am," Andromeda countered, causing her sister to look at her meaningfully._

"_Alright, you want the truth?" Narcissa finally said giving up. Andromeda just nodded her head in response. "I'd give anything to have an excuse to plan your wedding," Narcissa said and then had the grace to blush._

_Andromeda's eyes grew wide in shock. "Cissy!" she exclaimed and then laughed. "That, my dear sister is no excuse to marry me off to the first wizard that comes along," she chided playfully._

_Just as Narcissa was about to respond, a house-elf appeared. Tiny, half-human sized with bat-like ears, a long hook nose and cold gray eyes; he wore a filthy rag. He looked around Andromeda's room sneakily before bowing. "Your father would like to see you in the drawing room," he croaked in his bull frog's voice. _

"_Thank you, Kreacher," Narcissa replied, while Andromeda frowned slightly down at the elf. After being told about the house-elves beliefs and tradition, she still did not understand why her mother or father made them where filthy pillowcases or tea cozies. In spite of the tradition about the little creatures serving their masters or mistresses joyfully, while wearing a piece of cloth covered in grim, Andromeda wondered why the house-elves just didn't wear clean clothing and still be able to serve their masters joyfully. Her father Cygnus, patiently told her that the house-elves would consider it shameful to wear such clothing._

_The girls exited the bedroom and went down the flight of stairs to the first floor and were about to enter the drawing room until they heard voices. Narcissa quickly grabbed Andromeda and tugged her to the side of the half-opened door, listening. _

"_Well, you see, Mr. Black," a voice drawled. "I would like to take your daughter, Andromeda's hand in marriage. I can provide well for her as you well know, devoting my love and affections to her..."_

_The girls glanced at each other and smiled, Andromeda shook her head, while Narcissa stifled a giggle. _

"_Andromeda has school to attend. She has one more year to complete and then she graduates. I have plans for my baby girl, so therefore I'm afraid I cannot give you Andromeda's hand in marriage," Cygnus replied. "But however, I will give you Narcissa to be your bride. She is older than Andromeda and it is only right for the eldest child to wed first. My oldest daughter, Bellatrix is already married, so Narcissa would be next in line. They should be here any moment." he had sent Kreacher to get them._

_As if on cue, the two girls entered the drawing room. "Father, did you call for us?" asked Narcissa sweetly. Cygnus nodded in reply. Druella was seated in the high back chair, looking haughtily._

"_Well, let Lucius take a look at you. He wants to get married."_

_Narcissa looked at her sister frightened, but then the expression changed quickly as she smiled shakily. Andromeda studied Lucius briefly. He was a handsome wizard with pale blond hair, a pointed face, and Andromeda noticed, cold gray eyes. She frowned, concerned._

"_Go on up to him, he's not going to bite you," Druella instructed impatiently. Andromeda walked over to her father and placed a hand on his shoulder. He patted her hand affectionately, and Druella glared in jealousy at the display of affection. She jerked her head forward._

"_Well, what do you think?" he asked his daughter, while watching Narcissa turn around slowly as Lucius scrutinized her. On her last turn, which she faced her sister and parents, Narcissa stuck out her tongue and made a face causing Andromeda to giggle, her father to chuckle, and her mother gave her a stern look._

"_I think they would make a lovely couple," Druella pitched in._

"_I did not ask you for your opinion, dear," Cygnus said curtly, which caused Druella's mouth to gape open in shock._

"_Really Cygnus, we have a guest here in our home and I will not stand..."_

"_Quiet Druella," he replied through clenched teeth. She opened her mouth as if to say more, but seeing the look on her husband's face, she closed it and looked ahead._

"_I think Narcissa would make a wonderful wife and loving mother," Andromeda finally said after the brief words between her mother and father. She smiled brightly at her sister, who looked wistful._

"_Well, Lucius_. _ What do you think? Will she make a suitable wife?" Cygnus asked. Just then Andromeda saw something flash in Lucius cold gray eyes, but it quickly vanished. He raised a brow with a tight smile upon his lips. "Very well," Lucius nodded. Two months later, they were married._

Narcissa shook her head. "And to think I encouraged her to marry you," she whispered sadly. "I'm glad that she doesn't have to be trapped with the likes of you." Lucius frowned at Narcissa, but she continued. "I know you tried to force yourself on her and when she fought back, you wanted revenge," she said in a raw voice, blue eyes blazing. She nodded her head absently.

Lucius started to speak, but Narcissa raised her hand. "I don't want to hear what you have to say, Lucius," she hissed his name out as if it was poison. "You took the one thing that meant so much to me...the one person that I loved in this whole entire world, you took my Dromeda away from me and I will never forgive you for that." more tears slid down Narcissa's pale face as she walked away.

Lucius clenched his jaw tightly and followed behind her, closing the gate. He quickly caught up to her, grabbed her arm and whirled her around. "It's better this way," he said.

Narcissa looked at him strangely. "Better for whom? You? Because it is certainly not better for me," she replied trembling.

"Narcissa, you have your own family now. You have your son, Draco...or have you forgotten about him?" Lucius gazed at her.

"No, you know I haven't," she answered thickly, swallowing a sob that threatened to spill.

"Good," Lucius drawled, taking her by the elbow and leading her inside the manor. "Really darling, it's time you dry up your tears. You are a Malfoy. You will learn that in this world, families come and go. It happens all the time, whether it's in death, or a family member relocating elsewhere and having their own family."

Narcissa felt tired so she did not respond nor argue with him. They entered into the large and sumptuously decorated hallway with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The drawing room was beautifully decorated in rich gold and mahogany colors. Narcissa plopped down on the gilded sofa and shuddered at the thought of her beautiful sister.

Where was she now? Did she return home? Narcissa thought with dread. Her mother was abusive to Andromeda because their father doted on the youngest girl. _"Andromeda is all you think about!" _her mother would shout through the mansion, every time Cygnus would not cater to Druella's every pressing demands.

Bellatrix and Narcissa would always protect Andromeda from their mother's cruelty in their father's absence by threatening to tell their father of her mistreatment of the youngest child. Druella would back away from Andromeda until the time came for Bella and Narcissa to start school, and that is when the abuse started.

"Just so you will know, all owl posts will be delivered directly to me. Any letters you try to sneak out, my trusty eagle owl, Hunter will alert me to it. Is that understood?" he said curtly, taking a sip of red wine from his crystal glass. When she did not respond, he narrowed his eyes. "Narcissa," he called her name gently.

She looked up feeling the tears swell behind her eye lids. "Yes Lucius," she acquiesced.


End file.
